danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
פרשת פקודי
ימין|thumb|350px|The erection of the Tabernacle and the Sacred vessels, as in Exodus 40:17-19, "And it came to pass in the first month in the second year, on the first day of the month, that the tabernacle was reared up. And Moses reared up the tabernacle, and fastened his sockets, and set up the boards thereof, and put in the bars thereof, and reared up his pillars. And he spread abroad the tent over the tabernacle, and put the covering of the tent above upon it; as the Lord commanded Moses."; illustration from the 1728 Figures de la Bible; illustrated by Gerard Hoet (1648–1733) and others, and published by P. de Hondt in The Hague; image courtesy Bizzell Bible Collection, University of Oklahoma Libraries תאריך יצירה 1728 מקור http://www.wcg.org/images/b2/_0303160501_038.jpg יוצר illustrators of the 1728 Figures de la Bible, Gerard Hoet (1648–1733) and others, published by P. de Hondt in The Hague in 1728הפרשה העשירית והאחרונה בספר שמות היא פרשת פקודי. שמה של הפרשה מקורו בפסוק הפותח את הפרשה: "אֵלֶּה פְקוּדֵי הַמִּשְׁכָּן מִשְׁכַּן הָעֵדֻת אֲשֶׁר פֻּקַּד עַל-פִּי משֶׁה עֲבֹדַת הַלְוִיִּם בְּיַד אִיתָמָר בֶּן-אַהֲרֹן הַכֹּהֵן" (שמות ל"ח כ"א). ענינה של הפרשה השלמת בניית משכן אוהל מועד וחנוכתו. הפסוק הפותח את הפרשה כולל מידע רב, לפי רש"י: * המשכן משכן - שני פעמים, רמז למקדש שנתמשכן בשני חורבנין על עונותיהן של ישראל - דהיינו נבואה על שני חורבנות המשכן. * משכן העדת - עדות לישראל שויתר להם הקדוש ברוך הוא על מעשה העגל, שהרי השרה שכינתו ביניהם - סליחה על מעשה העגל. * עבדת הלוים - פקודי המשכן וכליו היא עבודה המסורה ללוים במדבר, לשאת ולהוריד להקים איש איש למשאו המופקד עליו, כמו שאמרו בפרשת נשא (במדבר ד א ) - נקבע מי יעבוד במשכן. * ביד איתמר - הוא היה פקיד עליהם למסור לכל בית אב עבודה שעליו - נקבע מי ינהל את עבודת המשכן. משך הפרשה הוא כחצי-שנה ממחרת יום הכיפורים - מועש קבלת לוחות הברית השניים עד הקמת המשכן בא' ניסן, אחרי שבעת ימי המילואים שהחלו בכ"ג אדר. נושאי הפרשה אלה נושאי הפרשה: # סכום התרומות - כולל פירוט השימוש במתכות. # עשיית בגדי הכהונה - לפי התאור המפורט בפרשת תצוה. # הבאת המלאכה למשה - סיימו את המלאכה בחודש כיסלו ומשה רבינו מצא כי הכל בוצע כנדרש. # הצבת המשכן - ניתנה ההוראה: הכלים הוצבו, נמשחו בשמן המשחה והכהנים קודשו אף הם. # הקמת המשכן - בא' ניסן. ימי המילואים שקדמו להקמה לא מוזכרים בפרשה. # כבוד ה' הופיע - השכינה ירדה למשכן ואפילו משה לא יכל להכנס למשכןץ # חזק חזק ונתחזק - סיום ספר שמות. אל תביאנו לידי ניסיון פרשתנו מספרת על קיום הציווי של בניית המשכן בפועל. היא נפתחת במילים "ויקהל משה את כל עדת בני־ישראל" . ספר הזוהר] מדייק במילות הפסוק: נאמר כאן "עדת בני־ישראל" ולא 'בני ישראל'. מכאן שמשה רבנו כינס את הגברים בלבד. מ"אור החיים" מבהיר שאין הכוונה שמשה רבנו הקהיל רק את הגברים ולא את הנשים, שהרי בהמשך התורה מדברת על חלקן של הנשים במלאכת המשכן. אלא "יכוון לומר כי הקהיל האנשים בפני עצמם והנשים בפני עצמן". "שיחת השבוע של צעירי חב"ד" עוסקת בנושא שמירת הגבולות. הקהלת בני־ישראל כאן הייתה לצורך בניית המשכן, שתביא את השראת השכינה בעם־ישראל, 'ושכנתי בתוכם'. נוסף על כך הייתה ההקהלה על־ידי משה רבנו. גם המועד היה בזמן נעלה, למחרת יום־הכיפורים, שבו בני־ישראל דומים למלאכים. ובכל־זאת דאג משה רבנו שלא להקהיל גברים ונשים יחד. מכאן עלינו ללמוד הוראה לכל הזמנים ולכל המקומות: כאשר מתאספים יחד, לכל מטרה שתהיה, ואפילו למטרה הקדושה ביותר, יש להיזהר שלא להגיע לידי ניסיונות ופיתויים, אלא להבטיח שיישמרו גבולות בטוחים מפני פיתוי אפשרי. על־ידי גישה כזאת דווקא יכול להתקיים 'ושכנתי בתוכם'. יש הטוענים שההפרדה בין גברים לנשים מבטאת פחיתות במעמד אחד מהם. אין הדבר כן. לגברים תפקיד חשוב וחיוני בבניית המשכן, וגם לנשים תפקיד חשוב וחיוני בהקמתו. ההפרדה נועדה למטרה אחת ויחידה – למנוע ניסיונות ופיתויים שעלולים להביא לידי מכשול. מניין התרומות בתחילת הפרשה מובא מנין מלא של התרומות. אבל אפשר להבחין בדרך הדיווח: * יש אבחנה בין ככר לבין ה'שקל' - רש"י מבאר : " מנה בפרוטרוט כל השקלים שפחותין במנינם משלושת אלפים שאין מגיעין לככר. ככר שווה לשלושת אלפים שקל ולכן מנה גם בככרות וגם בשקלים . * אשר ל"זהב" - נאמר:"וַיְהִי זְהַב הַתְּנוּפָה תֵּשַׁע וְעֶשְׂרִים כִּכָּר וּשְׁבַע מֵאוֹת וּשְׁלשִׁים שֶׁקֶל בְּשֶׁקֶל הַקֹּדֶשׁ". על הזהל לא ניתן פירוט למה ששימש בניגוד לשאר המתכות היות והיה מפוזר על פני כלים רבים. * ה"כסף" - נאסף לפי מחצית השקל מכל אחד והמקרא כתב:"עַל-הַפְּקֻדִים מִבֶּן עֶשְׂרִים שָׁנָה וָמַעְלָה לְשֵׁשׁ-מֵאוֹת אֶלֶף וּשְׁלשֶׁת אֲלָפִים וַחֲמֵשׁ מֵאוֹת וַחֲמִשִּׁים" והתוצאה: 100 ככרות ו-1,750 שקלים. כאן גם מןצג השימוש שנעשה. * וה"נחשת" - נאמר:"וּנְחשֶׁת הַתְּנוּפָה שִׁבְעִים כִּכָּר וְאַלְפַּיִם וְאַרְבַּע-מֵאוֹת שָׁקֶל". רבי עובדיה ספורנו עוסק במשמעות הנתונים: " הֵעִיד עַל קִצְבַת הַזָּהָב וְהַכֶּסֶף וְהַנְּחשֶׁת שֶׁנִּכְנְסָה בִּמְלֶאכֶת הַמִּשְׁכָּן, שֶׁהָיָה דָבָר מוּעָט מְאד בְּעֶרֶךְ אֶל הָעשֶׁר שֶׁהָיָה בְּבַיִת רִאשׁון, כַּמְבאָר בְּסֵפֶר מְלָכִים (מקור: מלכים א ו' כ'- ל"ה-מלכים א ו', כ'- ל"ה ומלכים א ז כ'), וְיותֵר מִמֶּנּוּ הָעשֶׁר שֶׁהָיָה בְּבִנְיַן הורְדוּס. וְעִם כָּל זֶה יותֵר הִתְמִיד מַרְאֵה כְּבוד ה' בַּמִּשְׁכָּן שֶׁל משֶׁה מִמַּה שֶּׁהִתְמִיד בְּמִקְדָּשׁ רִאשׁון, וְלא נִרְאָה כְּלָל בְּמִקְדָּשׁ שֵׁנִי. וּבָזֶה הורָה שֶׁלּא קִצְבַת הָעשֶׁר וְגדֶל הַבִּנְיָן יִהְיוּ סִבָּה לְהַשְׁרות הַשְּׁכִינָה בְּיִשְׂרָאֵל, אֲבָל רוצֶה ה' אֶת יְרֵאָיו וּמַעֲשֵׂיהֶם לְשָׁכְנו בְתוכָם - מסקנה נאה. הזהב במשכן thumb|250px|ימין|דגם הארון בידי יוצרו - מיכאל אוסניס - קדומים - צילם:מאיר תורגמן הפרשה עוסקת בזהב וב"זהר הטהור" שהוצאה על בניית כלי המשכן. הזהב נאסף בצורות שונות - תכשיטים וכיוצא בזה. להלן השימושים שנעשה בזהב במשכן אוהל מועד: ארון העדות , שולחן הפנים, המנורה, בגדי כהן ומזבח הקטורת . ברוב כלי המשכן האחרים אין נזכר בציווי אלא "זהב". כך הוא בעשרות מקומות, ונמנה כמה מהם: זֵרים: לארון, בדים: לארון, טבעות: לארון , קרשים – "ואת הקרשים תצפה זהב" ; וקרסים – "ועשית חֲמִשִּׁים קַרְסֵי זהב" הצורך בכלל ישראל כתב "אור חיים" בפירושו לפרשת פקודי על הפסוק: "ותכל כל עבדת משכן אהל מועד ויעשו בני ישראל ככל אשר צוה ד' את משה כן עשו" (שמות ל"ט ל"ב). כאן עשה הכתוב מחברת הכללות בקיום התורה, והראה כי בני ישראל יזכו זה לזה, והתורה ניתנה להתקיים בכללות ישראל. כל אחד יעשה היכולת שבידו ויזכהו זה לזה. ואולי כי לזה רמז באומרו "ואהבת לרעך כמוך". פירוש: לצד שהוא כמותך. כי בשלומו ייטיב לך ובאמצעותו אתה משלים שלמותך. ואם כן, אינו אחר אלא אתה בעצמך וכאחד מחלקיך. הרב יעקב אריאל בעלון לשבת מעייני הישועה ככתב על הנושא :והיה למשכן אחד". הוא מסביר כי קיום תרי"ג מצוות מחייב כי כלל ישראל יהיו שותפים לקיומם. שכן לא ייתכן כי אדם אחד יקיים את כולן ? * יש מצוות עשה בכוהנים שאין מציאות לישראל לעשותם. * ויש מצוות לישראל שאינם בכוהנים. * וכן בלוי וכן בנשים. ולכן היחדי הרוצה להשלימם לשם תיקון לרמ"ח אבריו ושס"ה גידיו אשר תרי"ז המצוות יכוונו להם זקוק לכלל ישראל. התורה תתקיים רק "במחברת הכללות, ויזכו זה מזה." והוא מה שאמר הכתוב כאן: "ויעשו בני ישראל ככל אשר ציוה ד'". כינה לכולם יחד מעשה כולם, הגם שמהם הביאו הנדבה, מהם עשו מלאכה, ייאמר על כללותם שעשו הכל". לסיכום, "והיה המשכן אחד" - אי אפשר לבנות את המשכן על ידי יחידים, אלא רק על ידי הכלל כולו. בכך הומחש לעם ישראל שאת התורה כולה, אשר מרכזה במשכן, רק העם כולו יכול לקיימה. המשכן, ואחריו המקדש, יוחסו לכלל ישראל יחד. "והיו עיניי ולבי שם כל הימים" (מלכים א ט ג). בית המקדש הוא לב העם. מרכזו הרוחני. התפילה אף היא מכוונת אל מקום אחד. "תלפיות - תל שכל הפיות פונים אליו". וכמו שאמר הכתוב: "והתפללו אל המקום הזה" (מקור:תנ"ך:מלכים א ח ל"א,מלכים א ח, ל"א) . '''וכך נמצאו כל ישראל מכוונים את לבם אל מקום אחד. הר הבית והמקדש, הם כמוח בגוף האדם מאת: משה פייגלין פרשת פקודי חותמת את ספר שמות ואת מעשה בניין המשכן וכלי הקודש. בית המקדשהרעיון של מקדש, מקום פיזי שבונים בני אדם כדי שהא-לוהים ישכון בתוכו, הרעיון הזה הוא בלתי נתפס במקרה הטוב, או שנתפס בצורה שלילית במקרה הפחות טוב. בנאום חנוכת המקדש, שתחילתו מופיע בהפטרת הפרשה, נוגע שלמה המלך בשאלה זו. יב אָז אָמַר שְׁלֹמֹה ה' אָמַר לִשְׁכֹּן בָּעֲרָפֶל (מתוך ההפטרה – מלכים א' פרק ח') כלומר קודם כל ולפני הכל, לא מלבי בניתי את הבית הזה, "ועשו לי מקדש ושכנתי בתוכם" זה צווי ה' שמילאתי. כשהוקם המשכן ה' השכין שכינתו שם כפי שמתואר בסוף הפרשה: "ויכס הענן את אהל מועד וכבוד ה' מלא את המשכן". כלומר לא האדם הפגאני, עובד האלילים, מאלץ כביכול את הא-לוהים לרדת אליו, אלא בדיוק להיפך – הא-לוהים הוא הפועל ואני מקיים את צוויו. יג בָּנֹה בָנִיתִי בֵּית זְבֻל לָךְ מָכוֹן לְשִׁבְתְּךָ עוֹלָמִים. ובכל זאת - שואל שלמה – כז כִּי הַאֻמְנָם יֵשֵׁב א-לֹהִים עַל-הָאָרֶץ הִנֵּה הַשָּׁמַיִם וּשְׁמֵי הַשָּׁמַיִם לֹא יְכַלְכְּלוּךָ אַף כִּי-הַבַּיִת הַזֶּה אֲשֶׁר בָּנִיתִי איך יכול האין סוף, לתחום עצמו בתוך גבולות פיזיים? כח וּפָנִיתָ אֶל-תְּפִלַּת עַבְדְּךָ וְאֶל-תְּחִנָּתוֹ ה' א-לֹהָי לִשְׁמֹעַ אֶל-הָרִנָּה וְאֶל-הַתְּפִלָּה אֲשֶׁר עַבְדְּךָ מִתְפַּלֵּל לְפָנֶיךָ הַיּוֹם . כט לִהְיוֹת עֵינֶךָ פְתֻחֹת אֶל-הַבַּיִת הַזֶּה לַיְלָה וָיוֹם אֶל-הַמָּקוֹם אֲשֶׁר אָמַרְתָּ יִהְיֶה שְׁמִי שָׁם לִשְׁמֹעַ אֶל-הַתְּפִלָּה אֲשֶׁר יִתְפַּלֵּל עַבְדְּךָ אֶל-הַמָּקוֹם הַזֶּה. ל וְשָׁמַעְתָּ אֶל-תְּחִנַּת עַבְדְּךָ וְעַמְּךָ יִשְׂרָאֵל אֲשֶׁר יִתְפַּלְלוּ אֶל-הַמָּקוֹם הַזֶּה וְאַתָּה תִּשְׁמַע אֶל-מְקוֹם שִׁבְתְּךָ אֶל-הַשָּׁמַיִם וְשָׁמַעְתָּ וְסָלָחְתָּ. נו - הבנתם את התשובה? גם אני לא... אולי כששלמה המלך אומר שלמעשה אין לאדם באמת אפשרות להבין את החיבור הזה שבין הפיזיקה למטה-פיזיקה, יתכן וכל השאלה שהציב היא שאלה רטורית. לכן, הוא מסתפק בהצבת השאלה ועובר מיד לברור התכלית והמשמעות המעשית כפי שהיא נתפסת בצד האנושי. נכון – איננו מבינים, אבל אתה בחרת במקום הזה כמקום הפיזי שבו ניתן להתקרב אליך ולהתפלל אליך את התפילה הישירה והמתקבלת ביותר. אתה בחרת "לגעת" בעולם דרך הנקודה הזו. הר הבית והמקדש, הם כמוח בגוף האדם. המקום בו הגוף והנשמה נפגשים. הפיזי והמטה-פיזי. שום רופא לא יודע להסביר זאת וכפי הנראה שום אדם גם לא מסוגל לענות לשאלתו של שלמה המלך. אולם חזרתנו להר הבית ובניית המקדש היא החזרה לנגיעה בעצם החיים והיא זו שתחיה בע"ה מחדש את העולם כולו. שלוש חנוכות המשכן הפסוקים החותמים את פרשת פקודי עוסקים במעמד הקמת המשכן. כל ישראל זכו לראות איך יורד הענן לשכון על האוהל "וכבוד ה' מלא את המשכן". הדבר אירע בראש חודש ניסן. שאותו מעמד עצמו שנוי ומשולש בתורה בשתי פרשיות נוספות, המתארות את חנוכת המשכן מצדדים שונים. בפרשת שמיני שבספר ויקרא ממקדת התורה את מבטנו בחנוכת המזבח, מתוך כלל ענייני המשכן, ואילו בפרשת נשא שבספר במדבר מפורטים הקרבנות שהקריבו הנשיאים החל מאותו יום. כל תיאור מציג פן מיוחד, ומבליט אותו על פני שני הצדדים האחרים המתוארים בפרשיות האחרות. הרב יהושע שפירא, מישיבת רמת גן, בוחן רעיון זה בעלון שבת בשבתו]ומוצא כי לכל פרשה 'גיבור' משלה. * בפרשת שמיני אנו מוצאים את אהרן הכהן ניצב במרכז ההתרחשות ומקריב את קרבנותיו. * בפרשתנו הרי זה בצלאל, שזוכה לראות את מעשה ידיו עומד על תלו ומשמש לתכליתו העליונה. * בפרשת נשוא מתבטא מקומו המיוחד של ראש וראשון לנשיאי ישראל, משה רבנו - "ובבא משה אל אהל מועד לדבר אתו וישמע את הקול מדבר אליו מעל הכפרת אשר על העדות מבין שני הכרובים". עיקר המתח שבו נעסוק כעת מתקיים בין פרשתנו לפרשת נשוא, בין דמותו של בצלאל לדמותו של משה. בפרשת נשוא נדמה כאילו כל עניינו של המשכן לא נועד אלא לתת ביטוי שלם למדרגתו המופלאה של משה רבנו, ולאפשר לו לקיים את שליחותו על הצד הטוב ביותר. אולם בפרשתנו הוא 'נדחה' מלשמש בתפקידו, וכדברי הכתוב: "ולא יכול משה לבא אל אהל מועד כי שכן עליו הענן". ה'דחייה' הזו, שכביכול נדחתה עבודתו של משה מפני קרשיו ויריעותיו של בצלאל, מחדדת את מעלתו של המשכן כפי שהיא מנקודת מבטו של האחרון. מדוע נקרא שמו בצלאל? על שם שהיה בצל א-ל וידע לומר למשה שסדר הבניין כך הוא - יריעות וקרשים ואחר כך ארון וכלים - "מנהגו של עולם, אדם בונה בית ואחר כך מכניס לתוכו כלים". משה רבנו לא כיוון זאת מדעתו, משום שהוא רואה במשכן בעיקר המשך לגילוי האלוקי של הר סיני, ארון וכרובים וקול ה' המדבר מביניהם. בצלאל, לעומתו, קולט את האמירה הבסיסית יותר - ה' יתברך מתאווה לבית, דירה בתחתונים חוויית הנבואה של באי המקדש thumb|ימין|335 px|בנימין קוסובסקי : פרשת פקודי - חוויית הנבואה של באי המקדש thumb|350px|ימין|עמוד האש והענן ההולכים לפני המחנה היוצר: the Providence Lithograph Company circa 1896-1913 בית המקדש הוא מרכז עבודת ה' הלאומית שלנו, ורק בו בולט ההבדל ביננו לשאר העמים. המשכן ניצב במרכז המחנה ועליו מתגלה ה' לעיני ישראל באש וענן. לא רק אש גשמית שעל המזבח, ולא רק ענן הקטורת, אלא אש וענן שרואים רק ברוח הקודש. נתחיל מהפסוקים המסיימים את ספר שמות האחד קשור בשני, הענן ןהאש ירדו כאשר החלה עבודת המשכן. מזכירים לנו את עמוד הענן והאש במהלך הנסיעה במדבר סיני "לפני העם" . שפ ההענן והאש הולכים "לפני" וכאן "במחנה". עד חטא העגל, השכינה הלכה לפני המחנה ומאז המלאך ילך והשכינה תהיה בתוך המחנה. משה רבינו דורש כי ה' ימשיך ללכת איתנו ואז השכינה חוזרת למחנה ושוכנת התוך המחנה. אפשר לחבר את עמוד האש (בלילה) לאש על המזבח (היום) וענן - דומה לקטורת. האם זה קשור זה בזה ? בספר במדבר נקבע גם הסדר . האם תפקיד האש והענן הוא רק לכוון את בני ישראל במהלכם במדבר ? נזכור כי ההתגלות של הענן והאש החלה כבר בקריעת ים-סוף - כאשר השכינה מכה את המצריים - וגם הופיע במעמד הר סיני "וַיְהִי, כְּשָׁמְעֲכֶם אֶת-הַקּוֹל מִתּוֹךְ הַחֹשֶׁךְ, וְהָהָר, בֹּעֵר בָּאֵשׁ; וַתִּקְרְבוּן אֵלַי, כָּל-רָאשֵׁי שִׁבְטֵיכֶם וְזִקְנֵיכֶם(דברים ה'י"ט)" החושך כבר נוצר בתחילת הבריאה, ביום הראשון. ואצל הנביאים "כי החושך יכסה ארץ... ולעם ישראל יהיה אור". מה זה החושך ? הוא מגיעמיותר מדי אור. יש סינוור ואז יש חושך - זה משמעות האור הגדול. (עד הדקה ה15:00) מה הסיפור של ספר שמות הרב יונתן זקס סיכם את "הסיפור של ספר שמות עם חתימתו בקריאת פרשת פקודי. התוכן של הספר מראה על התערבות אלוהית במהלך ההיסטוריה. רצף של מאורעות על-טבעיים הטבי את חותמו בתודעה היהודית ושימש השראה למהפות בבריטניה, בארצות-הברית ובארצות נוספות. הסיפור של ספר שמות, יש בו עניין שכן ההוא יכול להתרחש בכל דור ורוסיה הסביטית וגרמניה הנאצית יוכיחו זאת. מבט בתוכן הספר יגלה לנו שתי קשתות: # מעבדות לחירות (פרקים א'-כ"ד ## חברה לא-צודקת - יציאה לחירות, קריעת ים-סוף ועשרת הדברות. ## הקמת חברה צודקת עם חוקים ומשפטים. # המשכן'' פרקים כ"ה - ל"ה,מ' ## משכן:הוראות, השבת וחטא העגל ## שבת,משכן:בנייה ועוד קשת סמויה: הקשר בין '''בריאת העולם לבין בניית המשכן'. בניית המשכן בידי בני ישראל הוא שיקוף של בריאת העולם בידי אלוקים. לא מקרה שהמשכן הושלם "בחודש הראשון...באחד לחודש' שהוא גם יום הולדתו של העולם. ספרי בראשית ושמות יוצרים סימטריית ראי, זו הקשת השלישית , הגדולה והנה היא: # ספר בראשית ## יצירת העולם - בראשית א'-ג' ## האנושות וכשלונותיה - שם, ג'-ו' ## המבול - שם, ז'-י' ## היבריס: מגדל בבל - שם י"א ## משפחת הברית - שם י"ב-נ' # ספר שמות ## עם הברית שמות א'-ד' ## המכות שם, ז'י"א ## העם וכשלונתיו שם,י"ב-י"ח,ל"ב-ל"ג ##יצירת המשכן שם, כ"ה-ל"א,ל"ד מ' ולסיכום, בראשית-שמות הוא יחידה ספרותית אחת, הבוחנת את המשמעות היקום ואת מקומנו בתוכו באמצעות דרמות אישיות, מדיניות המצטברות לכדי הצהרה מהדהדת: שכשם שאלוקין ברא סדר בעולם כך אנו נקראים לעשות סדק בחיינו האישיים ובחברה כולו. הקש לקריאת השיעור במלואו חלל לחוחל - חלל לקודש חלל.PNG חלל 2.PNG חלל3.PNG קישורים חיצוניים * פרשת פקודי באתר מקראות גדולות הכתר * הפטרת פקודי (ספרדים, אשכנזים ותימנים) באתר מקראות גדולות הכתר הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ספר שמות קטגוריה: משכן אוהל מועד